


Hope

by BlueSkyHeadLeft010



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Hawkmoth is such a strange and boring fellow, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, but here we are, i just ran with it, i literally wrote this in 30 mins, idk this was just an random idea I had, it had no plot, sorry for spelling errors, wow this got deep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6137757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSkyHeadLeft010/pseuds/BlueSkyHeadLeft010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawkmoth has a strange visitor one afternoon...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

Hawkmoth didn’t know how the girl got past the locked door. _Hell_ , he didn’t know how she found him in the first place.

Yet here she was, looking for all the world as expressionlessly bored as he often did on a daily occurrence.  
She didn’t say anything as she merely shuffled about as quiet as a ghost, intently studying the white moths fluttering about in the left corner of the building. 

She extended a finger as one latched onto it and didn’t fly away when she lowered her arm and walked towards him.  
“Such beautiful things, aren’t they?” Her voice echoed against the hollow walls of his lair, making her soft and melodic voice become warped and take on a deeper tone as it echoed back.

Hawkmoth was somewhat intrigued with the girl. She appeared to be completely at peace, unfazed by the fact that Paris’ greatest villain was in front of her.  
He snorted as he pinched the wings of the white insect and flicked it off her hand.   
“They are nothing more than tools of war, meant to spread my destruction to the fools of this world.” Perhaps he could pry into this girl’s mind if he spooked her; displayed his true malice?

The girl merely batted an eye.   
“Mm perhaps, but they are still pretty non?” She asked as she spread her arm out once more and let another land on her hand with the grace of an angel.

Hawkmoth was growing tired of the girl now. She was merely a distraction to him, providing no benefit from conversing with her.  
“Don’t worry. I won’t be here for much longer.” The girl said, as if reading his mind.

“I would prefer that you never return here either.” His tone was curt, trying to send her off already.

The girl merely shrugged. “I can’t promise that.” She fidgeted, _**aha**! _ a hint of worry. “But I _will_ promise to bother you the least amount I can.” She said with a kind expression, letting the moth fly away and join the others as she chose to examine the retractable window pane in the room.

“So you plan on returning…” Hawkmoth stated as he walked behind the girl and wondered what she saw outside the window.

“Yes. Someday.” She spoke quietly, the echoes not as loud or menacing when they bounced off the window. “But maybe never.” She traced the outline of a few buildings with her finger before turning back to the only other thing in the room. A desk. 

She sat down in the chair and fiddled around with the paperclips; creating a mini-structure of the same building she had traced with her finger.

Hawkmoth didn’t know what to think. This girl was odd, but he preferred to leave her be for now; seeing that she wasn’t actually harming anything. “What is your name?” He spoke after a few moments of silence, carefully crafting the question before rolling it off his tongue.

The girl stopped making the mini house for a moment as she just looked at him and giggled. “That’s a secret.” She beamed, as if it was the funniest thing in the world.

Hawkmoth rolled his eyes as he tried a different approach. “Fine. Then can you explain what you are doing here?” He huffed annoyed, he was about ready to see the girl out now, she was testing his patience once more.

The girl hopped off the seat as she came skipping closer to the man and smiled. “I’m improving things.” She beamed, as if the world was her oyster and he was the grumpy stuffed teddy bear.

“What kind of improvement are you making?” He raised an eye, clearly thinking this child had no idea what she was really doing or who she was really talking too. _An Orphan likely…_  He decided as the girl merely played with the moths.

“Hmm… I improve luck I suppose.” She hummed and twirled around a bit, before skipping towards the door and grabbing the knob, which barely was her height. “I gotta go though. Mommy won’t be happy if I’m gone too long.” She frowned, making her face scrunch up as she tried to turn the knob.

Not wanting to wait and see if the girl could manage to open the door, Hawkmoth walked over and turned the knob for her, allowing her to exit.

“Thank you~!” She sung, annoying Hawkmoth even more as she hopped down the stairs excitedly. 

He could care less what happened to the girl next. An alligator could escape from the zoo and eat her and he wouldn’t bat an eye. Yet, something about his strange visitor had him on edge. 

Deciding he needed a rest, he carefully shut the door behind him and made his way over to the office chair as he groaned and sat down exhausted.

He eyed the little structure the girl had made, and one by one unhooked the paperclips as he carefully and neatly laid them down and then put them back in the drawer where they belonged. With that out of the way, he leaned over to snatch some paperwork that needed his signature when his eyes caught something glimmering below him.

A small group of paperclips had been spilled over onto the floor as well it seemed; as he frowned and bent over to see the mess better so he could pick it up. He froze when his eyes found the rest of them.

_Hope._

That’s what the little groups of paperclips had spelled out.


End file.
